Most house owners would hire carpenters or construction contractors to construct a patio in the back yard for cookout, barbecue or other outdoor activities. Although the labor and material costs for constructing a patio by the contractors are expensive, the users are unable to do-it-themselves because there is no standard patio construction component available in market.
Normally, the patio is constructed by wood beams which are permanently connected with each other in order to provide a rigid construction. In other words, the conventional wood patio is permanently attached to the house or the ground. Therefore, when the house owner moves to a new house, he or she must reconstruct a new patio.